Into Dark
by Maraena
Summary: The first of my series where I introduce my OC's. This is Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

I want to run.

I want to run so badly it hurts.

It was so loud and I can't remember why.

I can't run. It won't be quiet.

It gets dark though. I like that. No one can find you when its dark.

But they don't like it when I make it dark.

They trap me and turn on the lights.

They put me in the bad room.

All white.

All light.

No place to hide.

All white.

All light.

No place to hide.

All white.

All light.

No place to hide.

All white.

All light.

No place to hide.

I want to run and hide. Run and hide. No more light. No more light.

So much light no dark

So much light no dark

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ So much light no dark_

_ SO MUCH LIGHT NO DARK_

_**SO MUCH LIGHT NO DARK**_


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Shadow.

I..I like it when its dark. They think its 'cause of my powers.

Daddy used to get mad when I used them. Said I was a freak and hit me.

He hit me a lot 'til the man came.

I didn't like the man and I told Daddy so.

Daddy said not to be rude. He said some other stuff too, but I'm not supposed to use those words.

The man didn't look like he cared what Daddy said.

I hid in my room and made it dark. Daddy and the man couldn't find me. Even the light wouldn't work. It made me feel warm though. Not a bad warm like when Daddy's friends came over. It was like a safe warm.

The man talked into his phone. He told on me to whoever he was talking to and said I was using my - he called them a-bil-ites and to turn on the lights, which was silly 'cause I made it too dark for the light to work.

There was really really bright flash, like when the police use their search lights but all at once. The light made my room too bright and Daddy laughed and said that he wished he had one of those. The man laughed too.

The man picked me up and gave Daddy a letter when I started feeling sleepy but I wasn't supposed to 'cause I was too scared to sleep.

I started to cry and Daddy said bye to me and closed the door. I wanted my Daddy. The man was scary and he wouldn't talk to me.

I must've gone to sleep, 'cause I closed my eyes then when I opened them I was somewhere else.

It was so white it made my eyes hurt. I saw people standing behind a window looking at me and I tried to hide in the corner. It wouldn't go dark though and my head started to hurt.

The people behind the window laughed and I started to cry. I wanted my Daddy. Daddy was mean to me but he didn't let bad things happen. Daddy would come get me and beat the people up!

A voice in the room told me that my Daddy wasn't coming for me and that I wouldn't be able to get out.

They called me 'Shadow' but that wasn't my name. My name was Madison. My Daddy told me my Mommy picked it out before she went to Heaven.

I told them my name was Madison and I started hurting all over like I was being hitted from all over. The voice said YOURE NOT MADISON YOUR SHADOW but I wouldn't believe them and the hurting got worser and worser and worser until I closed my eyes again.

* * *

….._flash.…._

My hand reached out and dark covered the man 'til he stopped moving. I dropped my hand and the dark let go.

…_..flash….._

* * *

…_..flash….._

The other gripped the woman by the throat and squeezed until the man gave us what we came for. I took the container and the other broke the woman's neck and I swallowed the man in dark.

…_..flash….._

* * *

…_..flash….._

A new other pressed her boot into the man's neck, twisting when he moved.

"Before my college gets bored, Mr Avery." The other other spoke with a gravelly voice.

"You'd kill me over it?" The man choked and looked at me. "In front of a kid?"

I stared at him.

"How about before _I_ get bored, Mr Avery." The other other said. I rolled my eyes at his over-dramatics.

"I said **_NO_**!" He said as loudly as he could with the other's boot moving up under his chin as she raised her now glowing staff and slammed it down.

…_..flash….._

* * *

_My name is Shadow._

_I used to live with my Dad who sold me because of something that I had no control over._

_The people made me a flesh puppet._

_Living but not._

_I have no solid memories of the five years between the last time I saw my Dad and when Maeve woke me up._

_I still remember my name used to Madison._

_Madison lived in an apartment on the fifth floor of a building in Gotham City with her Daddy. Madison loved her Daddy even though he hurt her. Madison didn't know any better and Madison vanished because of it._

_That doesn't happen to Shadow, because Shadow knows better. Shadow can take care of herself._

_My powers isolate me. Lit rooms make me break into a sweat. The open grounds around my new home scare me more than what I can't remember._

_But I have friends now. Friends that know what its like to be different and know what its like to be used._

_Friends that will never ever leave me._

* * *

Meh. I can't get the formatting right. Damn thing won't let me put large gaps between paragraphs. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't see the world anymore.

I don't see its colours, its textures, its good… or its bad.

I feel it though.

The light touching my skin.

The surface of the floor under my feet.

The sound of the weather and animals foraging around the house.

The tap-tap-taping of the cane that I now have to use.

When Aaron told me what had happened to my eyes… at first, I was so, so mad. Mad at the people who did it, mad at my Dad for letting it happen and mad at Aaron for… well, no real reason.

He was nice though, through all my yelling and cursing.

He and Becca sat with me, answered my questions, let me know that I wasn't alone. That I was safe and even loved.

There was no way I could stay mad for very long after that.

But its not all that bad.

When I use my powers, I can sort of see things. It comes out like a vague impression of depth and movement. The more someone moves, the better I can see them and if they're completely still, I can't.

Its even better when there's as little light as possible. That puts me to the advantage. The whole room comes alive and, sometimes, I can even see the vibrations their heartbeats make in the darkness.

And I'm not as scared anymore.

I know these people.

Maeve, Becca, Ari, Ryan, Jasmine and Aaron.

We look out for each other and give a damn about each other.

We're a family.

And God help anyone who tries to take that away.


End file.
